


Fulfillment

by Sacred



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, mutual weight gain revenge stuffing/feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's latest plot requires a small sacrifice on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Loki offered his most disarming smile.

Like most times he pulled this smile out from his repertoire, it worked. Jane Foster smiled back and Thor appeared the most pleased. It had taken months to repair relations between the three after Loki's role as the new ruler of Asgard was discovered. Odin was in another sleep, this one having started shortly after Loki revealed himself after informing about his “death” and continued to this day.

But everything was going according to plan, Loki decided, as he watched Jane's brown eyes light up at the sight of plenty of her favorite Asgardian foods.

All it would take was a little more time.

///

Jane grimaced as she replayed the lie she'd told Thor just five hours ago.

A bad headache she'd said. But in reality she'd been fine, stealing away to spend time with a certain dark-haired Asgardian. Not that she was cheating on Thor, no, she knew without a doubt that he was the one for her in this life or whatever life came next. She just didn't want to tell him the real reason why she'd needed larger clothes lately.

Jane felt her stomach, still full of treats Loki had fed her, pressing deeply, dislodging a bubble of gas.

“URRRAAAAPPPP!”

Blushing, Jane looked at her host for this and all the previous times, Loki smirking. “A mighty sound for such a small woman.”

“If we keep meeting like this I won't be small for much longer.”

“Indeed you will not, but that excites you, doesn't it?” Jane nodded, looking down at her stomach, how it pooched out, what muscles she had now nothing but memory. Her left hand went back to her rear, squeezing the newly gained softness there, imagining it spreading out as she sat down. She looked at Loki, at the barest bit of fat he'd gained. It certainly was nowhere near her own gain but enough to give him a definite roundness to his middle.

“Doesn't it excite you, growing, I mean?” She reached out her right hand then, fondling that bit of pale flesh causing his shirt to ride up, kneading and rubbing following soon after.

“Not on myself, no,” Loki replied, delicately belching a bit as she kneaded a particularly meal-packed spot. He took her belly-rubbing hand in his, moving it away from the fat he'd grown, a snap of his fingers producing an enormous pastry, more than half the size of Jane's mouth. “But on you, Ms. Foster, on you I'm exposed to feelings I never dared express.”

The pastry was shoved gently into her mouth, her cheeks bulging as she struggled to hold as much as she could, chewing, swallowing when absolutely needed, the stuffed sensation that had just started to subside in her filled-to-capacity middle flared back into being. 

But she didn't focus on the pain. Instead she put everything she had into the arousal that was expanding in her loins. Her body flushed and not from overeating.

“Morpgh!” she said while spraying crumbs and chewing. “Feedsh me more!” Another flick of his fingers, a massive jug in his hands, the scent of hearty stew coming to her nostrils. He starts pouring after her next attempted swallow.

Her loins drip like a roast pig in its own juices as the hot, creamy, delicious fluid slides down her throat.

This was worth all the lies in the world, she decided.

///

Loki wrinkled his nose as yet another expulsion of hot air contaminated the air. The source of this gust of putrid air didn't even blush anymore, just reached with sausage-like digits for the food he held just out of her reach.

“Give it to me!”

He raised it higher, prompting her to actually lift her rear from the titanic throne he'd conjured up for her after Earth furniture proved no match for her girth.

She managed to just send quivers and vibrations through the sea of flesh that made up her body now. She clenched her fists before trying to push herself up on flabby arms. More jostling, more vibrations, and more anger filled her as she started to wheeze and pant.

“Give...huff...hgh...to...me!”

He moved back a step, lowering it to her face. She lurched forward just a tad too far and gravity did the rest.

She fell, disturbing the piles of empty plates and cups all around; her pale, cellulite-ridden, couch-dominating, rear on full display. 

Jane Foster started to wail and in that moment Loki knew his revenge was complete. The woman had done nothing to aid his mother during her most desperate moments and now here she was, helpless in her own body, his dear brother having long abandoned the whale she had become.

“Feed...hughn...me!”

With a mighty heave she somehow managed to roll over under her own power, apron gut roaring. 

He dumped the full plate of pasta over her sweat-drenched figure, ignoring the sounds of her mastication and belches that joined her heavy breathing. Loki left the mass of depraved flesh where she lay, idly patting his tiny pot belly.

A sacrifice for the plan but one he was going to undo. All it was take was a little workout on his part and willpower, which he had plenty of.

Yes, he thought, an easy thing to accomplish. Still, one last slice of cake couldn't hurt.


End file.
